1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to projectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Projectors are devices that project images onto surfaces where they can be viewed. Conventional projectors usually project an image in a direction along an optical axis of the projector which intersects with a screen. Users view the images along the optical axis of the projector. While some users would like to lie down to enjoy viewing images projected by the projector when at home. Laying down the users may have to raise their heads to view the images. However, it is not easy for the users to keep their heads raised for long periods of time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.